Bathroom Tiles
by AnimeOtaku 25
Summary: One beautiful afternoon, Kurogane spends some alone time on the back porch, reflecting on how much his life has changed since he met the Mage ...one of those memories, however, has him wishing Fai would hurry home so he can relive it! RATED M FOR A REASON


_KuroFai 100 Theme Challenge_

_#036 - Bathroom Tiles_

**WARNING: YAOI, lemon ahead!**

_This is my very 1st fic. Me & my BFF took the challenge together_, _so you won't be seeing ALL of the 100 themes on my account. I decided to post my part of the challenge here, but you can find ALL of the ones we've done so far on .com/ (mine) or .com/ (my BFF's)_

_A couple of things I'd like to clarify before you start reading:_

_*This and any story related too our 100 theme challenge is based on an ongoing RP me and my BFF have had for well over 2 years._

*_Which means that in that time we've developed our stories to where Kurogane & Fai have settled down and have a family of their own._

_*This specific story takes place after Kurogane & Fai traveled back to Nihon with their oldest children and settle down in a rebuilt Suwa._

_With that said, __I hope you enjoy this story!_

It was nice and breezy outside as he sat out on their porch, by their garden to wait for his beloved to come home with the children, who were playing with their "Auntie Tomoyo" at the palace. As he sat there, he stared at the clouds passing by and sipped on some tea Fai had made for him before he left. He took this time alone to reflect on how his life had changed since he met the magician.

Before, he used to be constantly angry, keeping his guard up at all times, focused only on gaining physical strength. He used also used to be quiet and reserved. He didn't meddle in anyone's life, so he expected the same out of everyone else. The only exception was Princess Tomoyo. He had no other choice, he practically owed her his life.

He also didn't care about anyone's feelings but himself back then. Once in a blue moon he'd bring a woman home, only to satisfy his own sexual needs. He'd do it right before a mission too. He'd take all the necessary precautions to avoid any unwanted children and walk away the next morning. He was horrible, he realized now.

However, his life began a slow 180 degree turn when he met Fai and the young travelers, Syaoran and Sakura. He began opening up to them, excruciatingly slowly, but surely. Having the children around also helped a bit with his anger issues… either that or picking on the white bun. He even learned what true strength was when he sacrificed himself for others. He now looked at his artificial arm fondly, thinking that it was the best decision he ever made… even if back then he didn't recognize his feelings for the mage.

Life with Fai was much more different than what he thought it would be, but it was great. Sure, they had agreed to be traveling companions, and then roommates… but before he realized it, what he thought was a friendship blossomed into the love he has for him today.

Never in his wildest dreams did he see himself emotionally involved with a man. But he was, and he was the most amazing person in any world. He'd never have it any other way. He admitted, he worried about how their life together would be like. He worried a lot, actually… about what people would say, about how sex would be, about ever forming a family… but after a while, none of that mattered. He loved and was loved. It was them against the world.

When they committed to each other physically, it was very different. Anatomically, of course. Fai was the first man in his life. But also emotionally. He now cared for someone else's feelings other than himself. He cared about what he would feel, about being gentle, about giving him pleasure. Satisfying his needs didn't matter anymore. Watching his lover get all the pleasure gave him pleasure as well.

He laid back to stare at the passing clouds as he reminisced one of those times when his own sexual needs didn't matter to him. He could remember it clearly. He got lost in his memories as he did.

It was after their first set of twins was born. They were in that stage where they demanded a lot from their parents, which they didn't mind at all. They loved their little Emiko and Ryutaro to pieces. But they now lacked the time to be intimate with each other.

One morning, they woke up just like every morning. They woke up to each other's caresses and "good morning" kisses. He'd cuddle Fai, he'd nuzzle Kurogane's neck, their hands would roam lovingly on each other's skin and they would press sweet, soft kisses to each other until one of them said "good morning".

But that morning was different. It had been exactly one month since the last time they had sex, and Kurogane was known for being the needier of the two. That specific morning Fai looked stunning, regardless of his disheveled morning hair. His sleepy smile was alluring, and the way his t-shirt's collar hung off his shoulder, revealing his beautiful ivory skin was inviting. Even his touch felt different… maybe because he was sensitive to him?

…or maybe Fai wanted it too? He definitely wanted it, that was for sure.

At that moment, Fai got closer, layed a hand on his thigh and kissed his neck. His lover always knew exactly what to do to turn him on. One lick at his pulse would send his blood rushing throughout his body. His touch at this point would send jolts of desire to every last one of his cells. He even looked at him with those eyes…

…those half-lidded blue eyes that said "I want you…"

Just when he was about to pull down his boxers, it happened…

"Moouu… the little ones must be hungry…" Fai gave him an apologetic smile, knowing he must answer to their children's cry. But Kurogane smiled warmly in return. "Go. They need you more than I do…"

Sure, he needed him. The dragon -as Fai so lovingly called his member- was already on the rise, but he didn't care; he knew their family came first. He watched as Fai pulled on his robe and rushed to the nursery to satiate the babies' hunger.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kurogane jolted to their bathroom to seek relief. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and the box of tissues on his way. Once in the bathroom, he pulled down his boxers and began stroking himself, imagining his beloved as he did. He was already hard before he started, and he didn't know if he could wait until after their twins were fed. He continued pumping his erection, but was getting nowhere. He wanted Fai to be the one touching him like that, but he knew their children were the priority, so he decided to settle for masturbation for now.

Then he saw him…

His beloved had appeared and was standing by the doorway. He had dropped his robe to the floor and was now pulling off his t-shirt oh so sensually, revealing his glorious body. He got down on all fours and crawled to where he sat on their toilet; looking up him lustfully, making him feel like prey that just got cornered by it's predator …but in a good way.

He kneeled between his legs and stared into his eyes as grabbed his dragon. He gave him a smirk -another sign they used to let each other know they were in the mood for sex- as he started pumping slowly. Kurogane groaned, loving the way his lover touched him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his lover's hands touching him, stroking him, moving up and down his erection oh so slowly, warming his skin and bringing him pleasure.

But then his eyes shot open with a loud moan as he felt Fai's mouth hot on the tip of his arousal. He sucked, and licked, and grazed his teeth on it as he looked up at him with those sexy blue eyes. The magician kept doing this for a while until he decided to send the dragon into his throat without notice. Kurogane cried out with pleasure at the sudden change, but they both knew very well that this stage of foreplay never lasted that long. Kurogane still needed to work on his impatience.

He pulled Fai away, for just a moment, as he rearranged their bodies. First, he layed down on the cold bathroom tiles. Then he pulled his lover on top into a 69 position to give him the chance to finish what he started as he proceeded to prepare him for intercourse.

Fai dipped his head down to continue pleasuring his beloved ninja, drawing his length into his mouth again and, eventually, into his throat. Kurogane got easily distracted whenever his blonde lover did this, but he kept reminding himself the reason why he was laying down on the cold tiles. He fought his way out of the trance his lover's sucking had him in and focused.

He first inserted a finger into the wizard's entrance, making him gasp and let go of the dragon with a "pop". He smirked in satisfaction, moving his finger around and inserting a second finger before he started drawing them in and out of him, stretching him gently. He enjoyed the way his slim body rocked into his fingers, as if asking for more. They both moaned as he rocked, making Kurogane want him even more. He withdrew his fingers and took a hold of the smaller man's flushed body to turn him around. They stared into each other's eyes lustfully as they panted in anticipation. Fai's hands roamed his lover's chest shakily, needfully. "b-baby… p-please…" He begged before Kurogane claimed his mouth with a searing kiss, making the blonde moan against his lips. They kissed passionately as he positioned the tip of his need at his lover's entrance, watching him flush a deeper red as he slowly sank into him.

He watched Fai's face intently, paying attention to his every move… the way he shuddered, the way he closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, the way he moaned as he adjusted himself to having the dragon within him…

He was so turned on.

And then he began. The wizard slowly raised his body away from his pelvis, and then slammed down. This made them cry out with immense pleasure. Fai kept it up for a while before he started to build up the strength to speed it up. He gasped Kurogane's name with every bounce, making the ninja groan every time he came down on his cock. "K-Kuro-sama… a-ah… K-Kuro-sama, it f-feels so good…" This nickname always brought him over the edge. He grabbed the mage's hips and began to meet his every bounce with a thrust upwards.

It felt so good…

God, it felt really good!

They both moaned and gasped for each other. Their bodies started glistening with beads of sweat. Suddenly there was nothing surrounding but the sounds they emitted… the moans, the gasps of pleasure, the slipping and sliding of their joint bodies, the slapping their bodies made every time they met. There were no more cold bathroom tiles, only the warmth their bodies generated with their love-making.

Fai began to cry out louder, signaling that he couldn't hold much longer. Kurogane was feeling the same way. He couldn't hold back any longer. He burried himself deep within his beloved and released his seed with a loud cry. The mage shuddered and mewled at the warmth that was taking over his insides and seeping between them. He cried out as well as he spilled his essence all over Kurogane's abdomen and pelvis.

The smaller man slumped forward as the warrior of Suwa held him tight in his arms. They both panted, trying to catch their breathes as Kurogane stroked Fai's golden locks lovingly and kissed his head. "I-I love you… K-Kuro-min…" He smiled up weakly, blue eyes full of love. "I-I love you too… Y-Yuui…" He only called Fai by his real name whenever they made love. It was a way to let him know he truly loved him, regardless of his past.

Kurogane kept daydreaming about this specific encounter as he sat on their porch. He could swear he heard his voice so vividly…

"Kuro-tan?"

Oh man. This was better than any fantasy he'd ever had before…

"…hey, Kuro-rin?"

He was getting turned on… this was too real…

"Hey! KURO-CHI! Earth to Kuro-chi!"

His eyes flashed open to find the object of his fantasies in the flesh, hovering over him, staring at him curiously.

"What were you doing out here, puppy? I've been trying to get your attention."

He got his attention, alright. He didn't even reply. He stood up and slung him over his shoulder, making his way to their bedroom. Fai just giggled.

"K-Kuro-wan? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He'd find out soon enough. Man… all that daydreaming had made him really horny!


End file.
